the_mystery_kidsfandomcom-20200213-history
Eleven
Jane "El" Hopper (born Jane Ives), better known as Eleven is a child who was kidnapped and raised by the Hawkins National Laboratory that was founded by the SCP Foundation, where she was experimented on for her inherited psychokinetic abilities. The Mystery Kids. Upon discovering her abilities, Norman believed that she could help find Dib, their missing friend. During their time together, she formed a strong bond with Norman and became a part of the Mystery Kids. It was eventually revealed that, in a lab experiment, she made contact with a creature from another dimension, accidentally opening an inter-dimensional gateway. This rift was only further cracked unintentionally at the hands of Ford, McGucket, and Wilson allowing the creature to be let loose upon the world. Appearance Eleven appears as a young girl who almost always has a stoic expression on her face, showing that her extended time being raised by the Foundation has caused her to exhibit very little emotions. After escaping, she wears a light pink dress with a blue jacket on top with white shoes and socks. Eleven most noticeable feature is her lack of hair, which slowly grows back overtime. Personality Eleven was timid, socially withdrawn and extremely cautious of other people. However, she became fiercely protective and showed unyielding loyalty towards those who cared for her, especially to Mike who she fell in love with, to the point of sacrificing herself to destroy the Demogorgon when it threatened to harm her friends. Even after a coerced year of separation, she showed considerable determination in saving her friends by returning to them in hawkins when she sensed them to be in grave danger. Episodes of intense stress and fear had the potential to trigger Eleven's powers, releasing them in unpredictable and sometimes dangerous ways. She was reluctant to harm innocent life and had no malicious intent but was sometimes forced to maim or even kill in extreme circumstances. She did not take this lightly as these instances were always followed by strong feelings of guilt and self-loathing. Due to a very limited vocabulary, she could not effectively communicate her thoughts and emotions and had little to no understanding of simple concepts such as friendships or promises. These difficulties communicating often lead to misunderstandings with her friends. Despite this, she was a quick learner and came up with creative ways of explaining concepts. After nearly an entire year of living with Stan, Eleven's vocabulary expanded significantly, although she still struggled to understand complex words and social cues. Powers and Abilities Eeven was born with a vast array of preternatural abilities, acquired through a combination of inheritance and exposure to hallucinogenic drugs while in utero during her mother’s time as an MKUltra test subject. These abilities were the reason she was abducted at birth and raised by the SCP Foundation, where she was experimented on. The effect of the subsequent direct experimentation on Eleven and her powers is unclear. It is possible that her powers laid dormant and could only be unearthed through further experimentation. However, Sasha Nein believes that the her powers manifested due to her mother since the latter was a psychic herself, and even more when he speculates that her mother was affected by Psitanium and therefore affecting Eleven in the process during her time in the womb. *'Telekinesis:' Her most recurrent power, she is able to manipulate objects, people and creatures with her mind. When amplified by her emotions, her telekinesis is strong enough to lift large and heavy objects; she flipped the bad men's van in the air, and was able to channel her anger in order to pull a train car towards her. Moreover, she was able to throw and kill a demodog with her mind. Eleven could also use this ability to attack and cause physical damage to people (primarily in self defense), even being able to affect internal organs to some extent. **'Telepathy:' Often used in tandem with her RV abilities. When she has located her target, she can choose to communicate with them mentally. **'Psychometry:' Or “token-object reading” as Dipper calls it, Eleven can gain information about a person by touching objects associated with them. *'Portal Manipulation:' Eleven can open and manipulate portals to the Upside Down. Ford speculates that Eleven was able to channel the energy that was leaking out from the Universal Portal, and use it to open a gateway to the Upside Down. She was first revealed to have this power when it was shown that she had accidentally opened the Gate upon making contact with the Demogorgon. Eleven later manages to close the Gate. Gallery tumblr_oso8dnSV1K1ulvbcpo1_1280.png tumblr_oymbw08sA11r9ee9go1_r1_500.png|Eleven's outfits Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Female Category:Stranger Things